custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fota's Chronicles I: Metru Nui's Falling
Metru Nui's Falling is the first installment in Fota's Chronicles, a series about the Matoran Fota. Prologue "I owe you one!” Fota shouted, as Azibo deflected a hit coming his way. Kanoka disks flying, weapons clashing, and matoran shouting. This would later be known as the Matoran Civil War. “Look out!” Fota turned and blocked a Le-Matoran with his protosteel axe. A kanoka disk exploded right by him, and caused him to lose his hearing. He saw another explosion farther away. Matoran stopped fighting and ran. Fota started to run with Azibo but still didn’t understand. A shadow started to grow beneath them. Fota turned and realized what happened. The knowledge tower was falling towards them. They ran faster, but Fota knew it was useless. Azibo ran on, not knowing his friend had given up. Ringing, I hear ringing. ''Fota thought, as his hearing came back slowly. It developed into the very loud cracking sound of the tower falling and matoran shouting. Before Fota knew it, the tower crushed into him as it fell into the cold Ko-Metru ground. The fight moved into the border of Le-Metru. Azibo stayed. He hoped Fota was still alive. He searched through the rubble, but found nothing. ''I’m alive? ''As he fully gained consciousness, Fota climbed his way through the rubble. Someone suddenly grabbed him and pulled him out. Azibo had a look of relief. '''Chapter One' 40,000 years later: The Great Disruption has ended. Fota resides in Ta-Metru, where he forges masks. Even though he is a matoran of earth, Fota has had a connection to this fiery place. Hm, he thought to himself. Maybe a different disk. ''Before he could continue on his work, Fota turned to see Azibo at his doorway. “This is a Ta-Matoran’s job”, he told Fota. “Why don’t you just come back to Onu-Metru?” “I’ve already told you, but I think I left something there the other day.” He had been going to and from the Archives lately, hoping to find a reason to why the knowledge tower didn’t crush him. “My lord? You summoned me?” “Yes, Phantom, I did.” the Shadowed One replied as he walked toward Phantom, "Go to Metru-Nui, and find the Staff of Artahka.” Phantom nodded and left. The Shadowed One sat back down on his throne, and began to ponder on his plan. ''I will take that island. It will be mine. In the Onu-Metru Archives, Fota was going threw some old files, most of them were labeled Onu-. There has to be answers. He kept looking, and finally came across a locked file. “Can I help you, Fota?” He turned to see who was talking to him. “Yes, Whenua. Can you open this file for me?” After he unlocked the file, Fota continued to search. Inside, he found an old paper showing a kanoka disk and a great mask. There was writing, but it was a different language. Maybe Ga-Metru will help translate. “Oh, there you are Fota, I was wondering if-“ Azibo cut himself off as Fota ran passed him. Azibo eventually caught up to his friend. “ Hey! Where are you going?” “Ga-Metru. I’m hoping someone can translate this.” Fota showed Azibo the paper he found in the Archives. “I hear Nokama’s the go-to for this job.” Fota took off, and Azibo returned to his home. *** A storm raged as his ship sailed to Metru-Nui. After he fought threw it, Phantom sat down and began to work out a plan. Maybe the Staff is in the Coliseum? It’ll be to hard if it is. ''He asked himself. Suddenly, he came up with an idea as he fell asleep. ''The Archives. Chapter Two “Nokama?” Fota peeked in her classroom, hoping she was in there. “Yes?” She replied. “I was wondering if you could translate this.” Fota handed Nokama the paper. She looked at it for a minute or so, then spoke. “A great kanoka disk of iron, which can be forged into a great mask of iron.” Iron? ''Fota knew about the great disks already, but iron? This puzzled him. He thanked Nokama for her help, and left. Azibo heard a knock on the door. Fota came in with the ‘look’ on his face. Azibo knew he was on a mission again. “I went to Nokama, and she told me what she could.” He laid the paper on a desk, and began to tell Azibo what he knew. “We know a great disk can make a great mask, but how many are there?” Azibo still didn’t understand, so he ignored Fota’s question, and just stared at the paper. “Try a crafter, surely one wouldn’t think your crazy.” Fota gave a small smile, but hurried off once again. *** “Argh!” Vakama had trouble crafting a mask. As he came in, Fota knocked on the doorway. “What! Huh?” Vakama turned and saw Fota. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t see you come in. You want a mask, I’m guessing?” “Well…not exactly.” Fota replied. Vakama was confused, but Fota showed him the sketch of the mask. “Well, there are 6 great disks, and therefore 6 great masks, but I don’t know of an iron." “What can you tell me about this mask?” “It looks like a Great Kakama, but some things are different; eye slits, wideness. It might just be poor drawing, or this is something else.” Fota could barely contain himself. He took the paper, said “Thank you.” and hurried to Azibo. *** As Fota approached Le-Metru, he saw a group of matoran. “What’s going on?” “The chute is closed for maintenance.” Said Matau, “Where were you headed-going?” “Onu-Metru” “Yeah, go through Po-Metru. It’s the next quick-fastest way.” Fota turned around to go to Po-Metru. ''I guess I need to go this way anyway. He thought. Maybe Ko-Metru will offer some knowledge. “Hey! Watch it!” Onewa shouted. Fota accidentally bumped into him in the chute. Chapter Three Phantom awoke to find the sun in his eyes. As he got up, he found himself off the shores of Metru-Nui. He tried to figure out which Metru he was at. It looked like Ta-Metru, but there wasn’t smoke or fire. Phantom then knew he was on the right track. *** Interesting. Nuju was mapping the stars when Fota reached him. “Yes, Onu-Matoran?” “I found this in the Archives, and I’ve been all over the island to find out its a Great Mask of Iron in the form of a strange Kakama, do you know anything else?” Fota tried to hand Nuju the paper, but he refused. “You found it in the Archives” He told Fota, “The answer will be there.” Fota didn’t quite understand, but it couldn’t hurt to look there again. Azibo ran into his friend. For once, he actually stopped. “I found out much more about this mask, but I’m going to look in the Archives again.” “Fota, it’s getting late. You’ve had a long day. You need to rest.” “I would, but I can’t sleep until I figure this out.” Once again, Fota ran off to find answers. *** As the two suns sank below the horizon, Phantom snuck on the Onu-Metru shore to find the Archives. Two matoran guards were at the entrance. He grabbed a pebble and turned invisible. He was right in front of the guard when he threw the pebble. “Did you hear that? Let’s go check it out.” The guards left, giving Phantom his chance. *** C’mon, theres got to be more on iron. Fota decided to look threw the archive database to find his answers. As he search and searched, it became known that theres nothing else to find. Wait, what’s this? Fota noticed a file labeled Nynrah. He opened it and continued his search. Epilogue Phantom successfully entered the Archives, and began looking for the Staff. He soon came upon a matoran, but he didn’t notice the Dark Hunter sneaking around to steal the Staff of Artahka. “Hey! Let go of m-!” Phantom quickly put the matoran in a sack and hurried off. The next morning, Azibo came to the Archives. “Fota? Where are you?” Azibo had not seen his friend anywhere since the day before. He was worried. “Well? What have you got to show me?” The Shadowed One noticed the bag Phantom was carrying. “Forgive me, my lord, for this is not what you requested. I was afraid I would get caught if I continued to search with him on my back.” “Him?” The Shadowed One asked as he rose from his throne to see closer. Phantom emptied the bag to show a shocked, confused Fota. “You fool! Why have you brought me this useless matoran?” “My lord, he is not useless. I know a Fe-Matoran when I see one.” “Fe-Matoran, you say?” The Shadowed One just looked at Fota, and finally spoke. “Go down to the shipyard, and prepare a ship.” “And to what destination?” Phantom asked. The Shadowed One gave his answer: Nynrah Trivia * Fota is the self-MOC of Whoopin96 on You-Tube. * Fota's storyline is made to be as canon as possible. Characters * Fota * Azibo * The Shadowed One * Phantom * future Toa Metru